Mother Pokeman
by PokeSaiyanGodZ
Summary: Lucas is in the Pokeman world, will he ever get back? Find out next time on this story! Rated T for now. May change later (Currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Just a bit more Lucas, you almost got it!" Kumatora shouted in encouragement at Lucas, who was currently on the ground, panting from the effort of his training, while Boney was licking his face, trying to wake him up.

Lucas was being trained by Kumatora, who insisted for Lucas to keep training in order to be able to stand against any future threats after the whole incident 3 months ago with Porky and the 'Masked Man', who turned out to be none other than Claus, Lucas's long lost twin brother, previously seen lost in the mountains.

But with the help of his friends he overcame the challenge and pulled the last needle, but at the sacrifice of his brother, who died shortly before.

Lucas was, of course, devastated at this, but for the most part was at peace, knowing that his brother died being who he was, rather than as Porky's slave.

Oh yeah, speaking of Porky, he got himself trapped in some ball thing that created.

Lucas and co. ultimately decided not to question how that worked, and just were glad that the menace was gone, and Tazmily had more or less returned to how it was before the Pigmask Army invasion.

Duster had gone back with Wess, but not after "saying goodbye" to Kumatora, to which Lucas had covered his eyes and blushed considerably.

After that fiasco, they decided to dedicate their lives to helping people, no matter how peaceful the atmosphere may be.

That's how Lucas came to learn several PK moves from intense training from Kumatora, including PK Fire, PK Freeze, and PK Thunder. Those moves were actually pretty easy to learn.

Recently however, Kumatora had taken it upon herself to teach Lucas a VERY deadly and VERY powerful technique: PK Starstorm.

Let's just say that that's a LOT harder to learn than the previous moves, and Lucas tried to point out that he already knows PK Love, but Kumatora argued that you could use PK Starstorm to hit multiple enemies vs PK Love only hitting 1 target at a time.

Which leads us to the present.

After many licks from Boney, and many words of encouragement from Kumatora, Lucas finally managed to shakily stand up, his PK powers were all used up so it would be awhile before he could heal himself.

"Kumatora…" Lucas managed to say while catching his breath,"You've REALLY overdone it this time." He said gesturing around the destruction around them.

"Oh come on Luke, that was nothing." She flashed a devious smile,"I was only using Starstorm BETA."

Lucas and Boney both sweatdropped at this.

'She wasn't even using the Omega version?!' Lucas thought nervously before something grumbled nearby. Kumatora smiled at this while Lucas awkwardly smiled,"We should probably go get something to eat."

Lucas readily agreed and Boney just barked in happiness at the mention of food, and so the trio made their way towards Tazmily village.

When they got there, Lucas couldn't help but feel nostalgic and a little bit depressed. Before the Pigmasks had came and spread their influence, Tazmily was a happy and content village where everyone shared everything.

But then they came along and 'modernized' Tazmily into someplace where people got snobby and money hungry, and turned a large portion of Tazmily into a Pigmask training ground.

Fortunately, Lucas and co. were able to, for the most part, remove and destroy anything that the Pigmasks made, but Lucas still just couldn't shake off this yearning feeling, yearning for the old Tazmily, before everything happened…

Lucas's train of thought was interrupted however "Oi, earth to Lucas, we're heeeeeeeeere!" Kumatora practically shouted in his ear.

Lucas blinked twice before realizing that they were at the restaurant, Thomas Bazaar. Yeah, he knew that it's called something different now, but he felt that calling the restaurant that would help hold his memories of the past.

They walked in and ordered some steak and noodles and ate in silence, and by the time they went out, it was already getting dark. They decided to call it a day and went their separate ways.

When Lucas and Boney got home, they noticed the lamp wasn't lit. 'Dad must already be sleeping' Lucas thought while Boney went into his dog house.

Lucas walked in, and sure enough, Flint was passed out on the couch. He snored loudly when Lucas tiptoed past him and to his bed, too tired to change into his pajamas.

When he plopped himself on the bed, he couldn't help but think of how, at that moment, his mom would scold him for not changing into pajamas, how she would insist that he eat a proper dinner, how… how she would just be there for him whenever he needed it. He couldn't help but shed a tear.

He couldn't help but think of Claus. How his stubborn attitude would always get them into trouble, how they couldn't help but compete with each other at pretty much everything, how Claus vowed to avenge mom, and went out with nothing but a simple knife, never to be seen again…

Until that fateful day that he revealed himself as the Masked Man, and hugged him one final time before taking his last breath.

At this, Lucas's vision got blurry with tears, and this thoughts turned to Porky.

Porky… the man-child who caused everyone so much pain, so much suffering. Lucas grinned bitterly at the fact that Porky was trapped.

According to Dr. Andonuts, he can't break out no matter what, and since Lucas was the one who pulled the last needle, it was pretty much guaranteed that there would be peace forever. Never would anyone need to suffer, to go through what he went through.

And if anyone messed with Dad, Boney, his friends, he would beat them up… no, he would straight up END them, there was NO exception.

So, with those thoughts in mind, he slowly but surely drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware that soon, he would have to protect so much more.

Suddenly, a portal slowly and silently opened up beside Lucas, and sucked him in.

In the Pokémon Universe, Sinnoh region

Hunter J smirked as her eyes scanned over her prize: a Phione, frozen in rock like a statue.

Originally, she was in the area looking for Manaphy rumored to have migrated to this exact location, but she figured that since she had caught a Phione(which were worth so much more)even if she failed to catch a Manaphy, she could still make a decent profit.

But then at that moment, a strange sound interrupted her train of thought. It sounded like something getting sucked in. Then, she thought she heard… a boy screaming?

She didn't really know what was going on, but her goggles were telling her that a large psychic energy was gathering where she was, and right now her Pokémon were weak from battle so she simply just got on her van that her henchmen were driving and tried to escape with her prize.

To put it bluntly, she didn't get very far before a large explosion suddenly erupted right by her, forcing her to release Phione while getting on the van.

'Damn!' She swore while making her escape.

'I can't go back to my client without it, but something about that large energy signature just doesn't feel… normal. I couldn't even get an accurate reading on it, I'll have to come back later.' And so she thought while Officer Jenny were at the scene.

Lucas's P.O.V

Everything was a blur, images were just blended together, and the pain, it was so painful that he could still feel all of what was happening, just couldn't process it.

He thought he could hear police cars and, um, dogs? Did something happen to Boney? Lucas was on the brink of unconsciousness when something, or someone, picked him up, and then everything just went black.

Lucas groaned, his body and mind felt like the time that he and the gang tried these strange mushrooms, it was so trippy, and he still felt like vomiting, which he did over the bed… but wait... not his bed?

After a few minutes, his senses started coming back to him, he saw that he was in some sort of hospital bed, with his trusty Magical Stick by his side, and there was a strange, pink round creature of some sorts currently typing something on a weird computer.

Lucas was pretty sure that there was no creature like that anywhere in

the Nowhere Islands, so was this one of the Pigmasks' experiments? No, that wasn't possible. Freeing the dragon ment eliminating all the Pigmasks, so that explanation was thrown out the window.

But even if, for some reason that there were still Pigmasks left, that still wouldn't explain why the Pigmasks would ever take Lucas under their wing and heal him. While Lucas was pondering this, the creature turned around and saw that he was awake. It gave a happy "Chansey!" and walked over to him and started "talking" to him.

"Chan, Chan Chansey!"

"Glad to see you're awake, are you feeling alright, er?" it asked in a concerned tone.

Lucas started to feel for any injuries, and felt that he was ok for the most part.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for asking. By the way, I'm Lucas" Chansey beamed at herself with pride.

"Could have just healed myself, but this works too" Lucas mused.

"Also, where exactly are we right now?" Lucas asked who he assumed to be Chansey. Chansey looked confused for a moment before replying.

"Well, you're in a Pokémon center, of course. Everyone knows what those are." Now it Lucas's turn to look confused.

"A what center?"

His question was never answered, because Chansey gasped before asking,"Hold on, you can understand me?!"

"Well, of course I can." Lucas said, ignoring the obviously shocked look on the Chansey's face."It's because of my PK powers, I can look into other people's and creature's minds, it's how I understand animals."

Chansey couldn't believe it. A human who could understand her! But before either of them could say anything else, they overheard 2 people talking and coming their way

"-just a kid Officer, I don't think that he would-"

"He was at the scene of a crime, close to none other than Hunter J, so being a kid doesn't really mean anything."

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing 2 women. One had a doctor's outfit, pink hair, and a kind, but worried face. The other women, who Lucas assumed was a police officer, had blue hair, an air of no chill around her, and right now, she had a very pissed off expression.

"All right kid" the policewoman said while glaring at Lucas,"You've been caught at the scene of a crime, with an illegally captured Phione no less, and were close to Hunter J, care to explain?"

"Officer Jenny!" Nurse Joy said in an exasperated voice,"He just woke up, give him some-"

"What's a Phione?" Lucas asked curiously asked.

"Er, Phione is a hybrid mythical Pokémon" Nurse Joy told Lucas.

Lucas had never heard of a "Pokémon"

"What's a Pokémon?" he asked. At that, everyone just stared at him like he was the dumbest person ever.

Nurse Joy was the first to recover from her shock. "You see Jenny, he hit his head so hard he has amnesia now" Officer Jenny didn't look convinced.

"That still doesn't explain the Phione-"

"Jenny, you know very well that Hunter J is the only person who turns Pokémon into stone. And besides, this boy doesn't even have any Pokémon." Nurse Joy finally snapped.

Lucas was getting really confused and annoyed, so he decided to clear some things up."Ok, first of all" he announced getting everyone's attention. "I still don't know what a Pokémon is, what a Pokémon center is, I don't have amnesia, and who's Hunter J?" He finished with one breath.

"I'm a pokémon Lucas, the place that we're in is a Pokémon center, pretty sure you do,and Hunter J is a wanted criminal." Chansey finally decided to speak up.

Lucas tilted his head, "Oh, so that's where I am, huh?"

"Well, you don't seem to be from around here Lucas, what region are you from?"

Lucas hesitated for a moment, was it really a good idea to let more outsiders know about the Nowhere Islands? Then again, these people didn't seem as bad as Pigmasks, even this 'Officer Jenny', and he could use some help to find out where he was. So Lucas finally said to Chansey, "I'm from the Nowhere Islands."

Chansey looked thoughtful for a moment before replying sadly,"I know that there's a Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Sinnoh region, which is where we are right now. But I've never heard of any 'Nowhere Islands', sorry."

By now, Lucas was panicking, where the heck was he then?! He's never heard of any of the places Chansey just mentioned!

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were just watching the whole exchange with understandable confusion. They both looked at each other before Jenny asked,"Er, Lucas was it, what are you doing to Chansey?"

Lucas just stared at her, hasn't anyone here heard of PK? "My PK powers allow me to understand what Chansey is saying." He replied casually. Joy and Jenny both grew wide-eyed, they've heard rumors of humans being able to understand Pokémon's hearts, like N, but they never thought that one who could would just fall out of the sky!

Nurse Joy was just about to ask where Lucas was from, but Lucas beat her to it. "I'm from the Nowhere Islands." Joy and Jenny were both surprised. They were about to ask how Lucas did that before Lucas replied,"My PK powers allow me to read your minds," Lucas grinned,"it comes in pretty handy at times."

Now, Lucas usually wasn't one to brag, quite the contrary actually. It's just that long ago he's learned to suppress his modesty in order to look more intimidating to his enemies.

Not that he viewed his current company enemies or anything. Just self defense.

Chansey spoke up for Lucas."I honestly don't think Lucas is a bad guy, he hasn't tried to do anything bad at all, he's just a little confused."

'A little is an understatement' Lucas thought before agreeing with Chansey,"Yeah, what Chansey said."

"We can't understand what Chaney said" Nurse Joy deadpanned. Lucas blushed in embarrassment before Officer Jenny decided to decide Lucas's fate.

"Hmmm… well, you don't seem like someone who would work with Hunter J" Jenny reasoned, "I…" she sighed," I guess I could let you off the hook."

Everyone smiled at that, Jenny just couldn't ignore the facts. "Then again though" Jenny suddenly returning to her serious demeanor,"that still doesn't explain WHY or HOW you just seemingly came out of nowhere."

Everyone looked at Lucas expectantly. "Well, I am from the Nowhere Islands" Lucas joked. Everybody just cringed at the awful joke.

"Ok ok, cringey joke, I get it, but in all honesty," He said trying to recall what had happened,"I was in bed after training for a while, next thing I know, I'm here." Lucas said while gesturing around him.

This got mixed reactions from his audience.

Nurse Joy looked at Lucas with a mixture of sympathy and pity.

Officer Jenny, who was just starting to trust Lucas, now looked at him suspiciously.

Chansey thought that Lucas hit himself on the head a little too hard.

"Come on Lucas, I thought you were stable, but I guess not."

Lucas sweatdropped at this."Er, Chansey, you do remember that I can understand you, right?" Chansey blushed at this and made a mental note to refrain herself around Lucas. Nurse Joy however, had just thought of something that could have happened.

"Lucas, have you ever thought of the possibility that you're from, um, a different… dimension? Even though they're only rumors, I've heard of that sort of thing happening. Especially with Palkia."

At first, Lucas was about to argue,but then he realized that that idea wasn't really that far fetched as he that one of his greatest enemies was a time-traveling, space-distorting pig who's like, maybe thousands of years old. So was this some sort of final attack done by Porky? If so, how did he escape the ball?

Officer Jenny was REALLY skeptical at this."Nurse Joy, I think we should look up where Lucas lives. I think then we finally take him home and be done with this."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" So Nurse Joy went to look up where Lucas supposedly lived, while the rest just sat there in awkward silence. Then, after about 10 minutes of this silent torture, Nurse Joy came with some bad news.

"Bad news guys" everyone instantly became depressed, especially Lucas,"I did a quick search of any Lucas that resembles you in all regions, but there's literally no one in the world with no pupils. So I think that wherever these

'Nowhere Islands' are, they're definitely not from around here."

Lucas was beyond shocked. So many questions were bubbling inside of him. How was he supposed to get home? How worried was everyone? What would the others do in this situation? Boney would probably just eat whatever he could before he died, Duster would try to think of what tools he could use to escape, and Kumatora would… wait! That's it!

Finally feeling a glimmer of hope, he focused his PK and tried to sense Kumatora's PK, but something was wrong. It sort of felt like some outside force was magnetically pushing out his PK.

After a silent struggle, Lucas just couldn't manage to overcome it, and once again tried to find Kumatora's PK, but try as he might, he just couldn't sense her. He did however sense some unusual psychic powers, some were stronger and others were in just short bursts, it felt like a roller coaster in his mind.

"-so what do you think, Lucas?" he heard someone say.

His eyes snapped back to reality, now seeing an annoyed Chansey, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny. Lucas had no idea what they were talking about, but he took a wild guess.

"Er, so what's going to happen to Phione over there?" he asked pointing to the frozen in stone mythical Pokémon.

"That's what we were discussing Lucas" Chansey said,

'Wow, first time too' thought an amused Lucas, "I'm pretty sure I can heal the Phione though"

This caught Lucas's attention. "How, it looks like Phione's stuck like a statue forever?" Chansey smirked, a rare expression on the normally gentle face.

"Watch this" Chansey began to gather energy from her very being, frowning in intense concentration, and once Chansey gathered enough energy, the energy suddenly shot out in the form of a small ball towards Phione and hit it.

Lucas watched with amazement as the energy slowly but surely engulfed the Phione, and when the energy covered the entire body, it shined so bright that Lucas went blind. Rubbing his eyes, the previous Phione statue was instead replaced by a sort of water jelly creature, and as of now, it looked really dazed.

"This is usually what we do to Pokémon who've been frozen in stone, courtesy of Hunter J. We still don't know how it works, but if anything, we're grateful that there's an easy made solution at hand whenever we need it."

Lucas was beyond amazed. A technique that allows the user to heal preserved living beings… that was pretty damn useful.

"That's just… wow" Lucas said breathlessly. Chansey giggled at this, and even Officer Jenny cracked a smile. By this time, Phione had mostly recovered and now was seeing 3 humans and a Chansey in front of her, and she was more than a little wary of them.

"Don't worry Phione, we're here to help you. We even healed you from the stone-encasing thing that Hunter J shot you with" Phione glanced at Chansey, then she looked at Lucas and grew wide-eyed at his eyes.

"What's up with that boy's eyes, Chansey? They're really weird, they have no pupils." Chansey decided to let Lucas speak so as to surprise her.

Lucas grinned,"Just 'cause I don't have pupils doesn't mean I can't see, you know." Phione's eyes, if possible, grew even wider and her mouth dropped open comically.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny tried not to laugh at her reaction, but they just couldn't hold it in. While they were laughing their heads off, Lucas decided to enlighten Phione.

"You see Phione, I have something called PK powers, they're sort of psychic powers that allow me to see into your mind, hence how and why I can understand you and Chansey." By the time he was finished, Phione had stars in her eyes.

"That's… so… COOL! How did you get your powers? Can you do other stuff? Can you fight with them? What about teleportation? I've ALWAYS wanted to do teleport someday!"

Chansey just smiled at how energetic the little Phione was.

"One question at a time Phione, you're talking way too fast." Lucas chuckled," I'm pretty sure my powers are hereditary, as for actual combat, well…"

Before anyone could say anything else however, they all were startled when a large explosion suddenly erupted near them and blasted a giant hole through the Pokémon center.

And guess who it was.

"I believe you have to pay up now, little man" Lucas instinctively stood up and reached for his Magic Stick at the voice. It didn't sound pleasant in the slightest.

Everyone (except Lucas) gasped at who it was. :O


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time, with Lucas and friends

"I believe you have to pay it up now, little man" Lucas instinctively stood up and reached for his Magic Stick at the voice. It didn't sound pleasant in the slightest.

Everyone (except Lucas) gasped at who it was. :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now then, to the impending fight…

-XX-

While everyone else was in a state of shock and panic, Lucas took the time to study his strange opponent. She looked like she was in some sort of black high-tech suit on, with some visors. And she had…silver hair? Was she really a threat if she was that old?

Hm.

Then again, his previous encounters had taught him to never base anything on appearance. Plus the fact that she was on A FREAKING DRAGON, Lucas definitely thought it smart to keep his guard up.

"Say, lady" Lucas called out to the infamous and intimidating hunter, "you aren't going to fight me personally are you, 'cause I really don't feel comfortable beating up an old woman.

Everyone just gaped at Lucas like he was nuts(even more so!). Hunter J in particular looked mutinous at this, but she had business to do.

J seemed to stare into Lucas's soul, fierce purple eyes against determined… no eyes, but he stood his ground.

"Listen boy, I'll let that comment pass, IF you return my rightful property, and I won't have to hurt you."

"M-Maybe we could w-work something out." Nurse Joy stammered out. Hunter J just sneered at her.

"I need that Phione, so give it here!" She barked. Lucas suddenly did something that nobody ever expected the young teen to do. He walked over and rooted himself firmly between Phione and the intimidating hunter.

"You want Phione," Lucas flared up his PK energy, his aura visible in waves around him. "you have to get through me." Everyone was shocked speechless, but no one more than Hunter J.

'So that boy's a psychic?' But then her visor was telling her something else. 'No, this is something else, but what exactly? I never expected this.'

She shook her head from her worrying thoughts, she needed that Phione, and fast. It didn't matter who that pupiless freak was, no ticked her off and got away with it, not even lil Ashie boy.

Hunter J quickly masked her worried face with a cocky smirk.

"Well then, don't say I didn't warn you boy." She then turned to her trusty Salamence. "Salamence, use Hyper Beam… directly on the freak"

Salamence looked a bit hesitant at doing what he thought was overkill to the admittedly strange human, but under his master's fierce glare, he didn't dare question her direct orders.

Salamence started preparing his devastating attack. The others just stared at the scene in horror, unable to do anything but try to escape their shock driven mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Nurse Joy shouted at the heartless hunter, feeling helpless as she couldn't do anything.

Hunter J just smirked evilly.'This'll show you why you never tangle in other people's affairs, freak'

Lucas, surprisingly, actually managed to grin throughout the entire ordeal.

'Hm' Lucas thought amusedly, 'don't say I didn't warn you.'

Suddenly, as if a hidden signal went off, Salamence fired the Hypa Beam attack. It fiercely shot straight to its target, knocking those around Lucas to fall, until…

It made direct contact.

It was as if the scene was in slow motion. Lucas fell to the ground, a soft thud following soon after, Nurse Joy collapsing to the ground sobbing, unable to take it anymore, Officer Jenny looked with wide, disbelieving eyes, a little shocked and traumatized by what she had seen as murder in cold blood, and Chansey, wait-

Where WAS Chansey?

Chansey didn't know what Ghost pokeman possessed her to do it, but pretty soon she prepared a Hidden Power attack, and fired it at the Salamence to avenge her patient.

 _This is for Lucas, you heartless monster!_

 _…_

It didn't do shit.

-XX-

Lucas was being stupid. And he knew that. It wasn't really in his nature to just charge in like that, that role was reserved for Claus thank you very much. He mostly just shy and meek, at least when it came to everday situations. But Phione was in danger, and he was the only one who could actually fight right now, at least that he knew of. He highly doubted that the local nurse was a top notch fighter.

"Alright, I need t-" his words were cut off as a sharp, searing pain shot up his arm and made it hard to move it(imagine Gohan vs Cell). Out of habit and reflex, he started to use PK Lifeup on his arm.

 _Man, that dragon thing-Salamince, I think it was called, hits like a Drago, it really did a number on me. I'll have to be more careful from now on._

-XX-

Hunter J knew that, from the start, she had already won this battle. All the opposing team had was a weak Chansey, a weak-hearted Nurse Joy, and Even the weird psychic(maybe?) boy didn't stand a chance.

But then her visor went off like crazy.

 _Nani?!_ She thought in shock. _How the hell is he still alive after that?_ And now the readings were spiked up considerably compared to the last time she read him. _Just what IS he_?!

 _Maybe I can take his body to study it once I'm done with him_ (not like that you pervs) _, he must have a lot of endurance built up_ (yah ok now I'm trying way too hard ;( ).

"You know" Lucas's words cutting off her train of thought. "that actually hurt a little. Your...Salamince _would_ be a problem if I didn't...er... _unlock_ my PK powers." Lucas shuddered at the memory. Was that how all people unlocked their PK? If so, that was very disturbing.

The wanted criminal glared at him,"First off, noob, it's 'Salamence', second...what's PK?" she asked genuinely curious.

Unfortunately for her, Hunter J unintentionally made herself on Lucas's hated bad guy list. Especially when she tried to attack his friends(yes Officer Jenny counts).

"PK Fire!" was all that he said, or rather shouted, at Hunter J. It was only thanks to her reflexes from intense training and experience that she dodged the fast flaming projectile that would of almost certainly given her 3rd degree burns and more.

Lucas smirked,"That's pretty much the jist of it."

"Damn it, fine then! Salamence!" Salamence instantly stood at attention albeit a bit wobbly kudos to his recent Hyper Beam,"Fight fire with fire, use flamethrower!" This time he didn't hesitate, and he fired the scorching beam at Lucas, who then brought up a PK Shield to protect himself.

"My turn, PK Love Beta!" The purplish whitish beam(I think thats how it looks) shot at Salamence, forcing the dragon to take to the sky.

"Don't think you can escape THAT easily!" Lucas said while grinning. Channeling his powers and focusing them in the sky, he yelled,"PK Thunder Omega!" before several consecutive quick, but strong lightning bolts shot down on Salamence, surprising it, and Salamence was forced to the ground.

 _And that's game_ Lucas thought, running up to the paralyed dragon before jumping up and SLAMMED his Magic Stick as hard as he could onto the dragon's head.

"Salamence, tank it, and use Hyper Beam, NOW!" Hunter J barked. For a second, Lucas thought he was dead. Like, dead dead. As in never coming back. No PK Healing hacks involved. He was in the air and couldn't even dodge. But alas readers, he was worrying about nothing, for as much as Salamence TRIED to fight off the pain, to competely ignore the significant damge done to him, he couldn't help but to slowly collapse on the ground, swirly eyes and all.

Salamence had fained.

And Lucas had won.

-XX-

The others were just dumbstruck by what they just saw. Except for Nurse Joy, she was on the ground sobbing through the fight. I mean, how often do you see a normal looking(for the most part) human, beating up a scary intimidating dragon?

Not very often I'm pretty sure.

And Hunter J...she didn't even know what to say as she shakingly returned Salamence back to its Pokeball. She always, and I mean ALWAYS had some sort of cunning course of action planned out when it came down to it, but any backup plan she might have had, just seemed to fail her in her blank mind state. Worst of all, she now had lost her main source of transportation.

Ignoring her obvious silence, and Lucas being Lucas, he then called out to her. "Hey...er...you okay there? You look like you've seen a ghost". When she didn't reply, he got a bit worried for her. Even if she did sort of just try to kill him just now, he could already tell that she was far more human then Porky ever was and ever will be. Mostly thanks to discreetly reading her mind without her knowing. Some people may call that rude, but…

It was purely in self defense? Give him a break.

Seeing that the brat came closer, and hearing what he was talking to her about, made Hunter J break out of her stupor, and she scoffed.

She then suddenly pulled out some sort of purple ball, putting Lucas on guard.

"What is tha-" was all he managed to say before, without warning, the air surrounding him was covered in smoke.

"Tch, you may have gotten lucky today kid, but next time we meet…I'll be prepared." Hunter J's voice seemed to fade away as she spoke,"Count on it," and when the smoke cleared…

She was gone.

-XX-

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" Lucas, Phione, and Chansey were currently hiding behind one of the beds, in hopes that it would protect them from the obviously pissed woman pulling her hair out.

 **"Man, I think this is her worst outburst yet"** Chansey said, with Lucas and Phione agreeing with her.

"THIS close, we were THIS close to catching one of the most wanted criminals in the Sinnoh region, AND WE BLEW IT!" Officer Jenny was now so red faced to the point where she had to take several breathes to try to calm herself down, and after some time she eventually managed to calm down.

"So Lucas" said boy flinched a little, she reminded him of Kumatora when she got angry, but Officer Jenny was more bearable, so he recovered quickly.

"Er, yeah, what is it?" But before Officer Jenny could answer, he blurted out "Do hate me?" he quickly spat out,"For not being able to catch Hunter J?".

Officer Jenny was admittedly a bit shocked at his question, she expected him to try to put the blame on someone else, like a lot of kids did.

"Lucas..." She said in a softer tone then before,"I'm not mad at you, you did your best to catch her, and you nearly succeeded too." Jenny then looked at Lucas, and he didn't need to read her mind to know that she was worried about him and the others.

"I guess...I'm just mad at myself…for not being able to do what my job entails:to protect the innocent and the helpless, no matter the cost." She gave a mixture of a choke and a sob."But I'm anything BUT that. I was too scared to do anything, that I completely disregared the safety of those around me, to comfort who needed it the most." She remembered Nurse Joy's sobbing form, and she winced."I'm nothing but a coward, I don't deserve to be where I am right no-" Before she felt a something collide with her, and gentle but strong arms wrapping around her, hugging her.

"Wha-" she managed to say before Lucas interrupted her.

"I know...how it feels. The guilt I mean." Officer Jenny's eyes widened just a fraction, and Lucas continued on,"The pain of not being able to do anything to help...not being strong or brave enough to save those you really care about" He thought back to the time when Claus had, in a blind rage, took a simple knife and headed out to avenge Mom. He remembers, how Claus had pushed him to the ground, and how that was the last time he ever saw him again for a while, and how guilty he felt when everyone but Dad looked at him disappointingly. "Once you let the guilt consume you, and let it control you, you end up hurting even more people in the process, increasing your guilt even more." Lucas shook his head at this,"it becomes a cycle, a vicious one, one that's especially hard to break out of, because so many people just aren't willing to accept what they did and move on and try to improve themselves. It's just so, SO much easier to wallow in your own guilt and self pity, to make excuses for yourself, it's the easy thing to do after all." Lucas looked into Officer Jenny's eyes and very soul as he said all of this, and she couldn't help but to look back in those pupiless eyes as she took all of this in.

"If you still feel bad about it, the best you can do is to always strive to do what's RIGHT, not what's EASY."

When he finished, they just stood there for a while, hugging each other, and eventually, Lucas broke away, looking away sheepishly.

"Er, sorry 'bout that, I tend to get carried away, so...yeah" he finished awkwardly. Officer Jenny just smiled, then sighed.

"Well, you guys should probably eat and go to sleep, it's been a long day today, we'll discuss things in the morning". The trio nodded, and she proceeded to walk out the room, but before she left, and turned back and said to Lucas,"Thanks Lucas, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that, I'll never forget it". Lucas softly smiled at her retreating form.

"Your welcome." But suddenly, he felt something tug at his shorts. It was Phione.

 **"Are you deaf Lucas, she said there's food, FOOD! We have to goooooo"** she then ran out of the room. Lucas and Chansey just laughed at the hyperactive Pokémon, before quickly following her.

-XX-

" _Well_ " Flint asked Dr. Andonuts for the gajillionth time. " _Where is he_ ". The famed doctor just sighed in exasperation.

"Flint, how easy do you think it is to transend dimensions? I mean, okay, traveling through time is one thing, but to travel to another universe which may or may not comply with OUR rules of the universe, well, it's an entirely different business we're dealing with here". Flint just looked dejectedly at the ground.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I lost Claus and Hinawa...all I have to live for is Lucas. I can't lose him too." Dr. Andonauts put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know Flint, I may not know what it's like to lose your family like that, but I know what it's like to nearly lose a child...a son...I've told you about Jeff and his friends, correct?" When Flint nodded, he grinned,"Don't worry Flint, I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back, even if it breaks my very back!" Flint gave a small grin at this, even after the bad pun.

"Well, I think I'll going now, thanks for everything Dr."

"See ya."

As Flint walked out of the lab, and beating up a few cavemen who tried to attack him along the way, he turned stared at the moon, a big bright white light.

 _Be safe, Lucas... Be safe._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, first things first, I want to apologize for taking so long to upload, it's just that I had to do family stuff during Thanksgiving, and I just hadn't had the time, but now I think I'll be able to post more, so look forward to that._

 _P.S. I'll leave this same message on my other story just in case._

Chapter 3

'Owwwww' Lucas blearily thought in his tired, semi-drowsy state, he tried to drift back into the blissful abyss of sleeping, but something, something, kept on constantly pulling him back up and pounding him, fighting him to the bloody end. Whatever it was, it just wouldn't stop and give up. The 2 factions kept at it, neither seemed to be on the winning side, until...

The "thing" suddenly jumped on his face. Lucas's eyes were forced open. He had officially lost the duel. His opponent was none other than Phione, who was currently jumping on him like he was a bouncy trampoline.

" **Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!** " She repeatedly shouted. Lucas just groaned at this. He had literally JUST woken up. He could already tell this wasn't going to be an uneventful day.

"Fine, fine, you win." Phione gave a triumphant grin,"but I still need to wash up first." At hearing this, Phione grinned even more.

" **No need, Bubblebeam!** " Before Lucas could even ask what she meant by that, he was bombarded with high speed bubbles coming out of Phione's mouth.

"Blnbnbbnnjlmnnnb" was Lucas's reaction to his face getting woken up.

The Phione way is the best way. Obviously.

Lucas didn't share that opinion though. Shame really.

"Phione" he hastily wiped his face with his shirt,"warn a guy next time, will ya. I literally almost drowned with all those bubbles." Phione just shrugged before taking on an unnaturally serious voice.

" **Well, you're awake now, so come on over to Nurse Joy's office, we have important stuff to discuss.** " She then looked thoughtful for a moment. " **I think it's about you"** She told Lucas before jumping off the bed and hobbling out of the room.

Of course it is. Lucas thought tiredly. Why wouldn't it be?

-XX-

Lucas made his way to Nurse Joy's office quickly and quietly so as to not disturb the other resting and in some cases, injured Pokémon. After some looking and asking for directions from other nurses and Chanseys, and just over all guessing, he eventually found the office. When he opened the door, he found Phione sitting in a chair quietly munching on a cookie, Chansey was anxiously sitting on the edge of her chair, constantly playing with her stubby hands, and Nurse Joy was sitting behind a desk, not as anxious as Chansey, but she was still nervous. She gave a nod and a slightly strained smile at Lucas when she saw him. It looked as though she hadn't gotten much sleep. Same thing with Chansey.

"Morning Lucas, we have a lot of things to discuss, and not a lot of time to discuss it." She motioned for him to sit in the chair, to which he followed suit.

Might as well see what she wanted with him.

"Man, you guys look exhausted, did you get any sleep last night?" Kumatora had it drilled into Lucas's mind to get at least 9 hours of sleep each night. After all, you needed a healthy mind to be able to use PK properly.

"To be fair, we're used to working long hours, so it's nothing new for us, really." She tiredly responded. Chansey looked like she was ready to collapse and just fall asleep on the floor.

Nurse Joy sighed heavily at this before getting straight to the point."Well Lucas, I think we've established that you're not from anywhere around here. In other words, a different world and/or dimension. Trust me, it's not that far-fetched." She continued on even with Lucas's less than accepting expression,"Especially in the Sinnoh region, with Palkia and Dialga here. Though there is Celebi in the Johto region..." she trailed off. Lucas thought about what she had just said and considered the possibility.

Honestly, he should not be as surprised as he was right now. One of the main villains from his world, or universe Lucas repeatedly reminded himself, they were two totally different things. He vaguely wondered if Dr. Andonuts had come to the same conclusion as him.

Probably. That man was smart(a strong, strong understatement).

"Anyway" Nurse Joy snapped him out of his thoughts. "if you want my first piece of advice, you should go to Cynthia, she knows a lot of stuff about the old legends of Sinnoh, so she could help, but she's a bit of a traveler, so I don't recommend it."

"The most reliable source would probably be either Canaclave City or Celestic City." Lucas clung to these bits of advice like a lifeline, he desperately wanted to go back to his world, cause while he was enjoying himself in with all the Pokémon, deep down, he knew that his calling was without a doubt, protecting his home and the Nowhere Islands. He was all that his dad had to live for, he lost Claus and Mom, he would make sure that he didn't lose himself as well.

On the outside, Lucas just nodded. "Alright, so where are these places? Are we close any of them?" He asked her.

In response, Nurse Joy pulled out a map from her cabinet, and laid it out on the table. "We are here" she pointed to a city on the map,"in Floaroma Town. Canaclave City isn't too far from here, just a bit southwest from where we are."

"Now, since Celestic City is farther than that, it's actually northeast from here and a long trip at that, you should probably go to Canaclave City first, see if you can find anything in its library. If that doesn't work, than go to Celestic City, I'm pretty sure that there is a cave of some sort that has to do with the Legendaries. I don't know the specifics, however." Lucas peered over and looked at the map.

"Looks like I'll have to head to Jubilife City first then." He suddenly turned to Phione and grinned. "Soooooo Phione…wanna come with?" Phione was shocked to say the least, but slowly her face morphed into an ecstatic one.

" **Of course I want to! Hanging out with you is FUN! Besides, hopefully I'll be able to find my family again!"** Lucas was surprised, but he supposed that Phione had to come from somewhere, before Hunter J came into the the picture. He felt a bit guilty for not thinking of Phione's wellbeing earlier.

He made a silent pact to always look out for herds of Manaphies and Phiones.

Nurse Joy just smiled at Phione's acceptance of Lucas. "Normally, I would recommend to have at least one starting Pokémon with you, but as you now have Phione with you, and seeing the little…show you put on yesterday. Which is good, if you can protect Phione from Hunter J, than you can most likely protect her from pretty much any other danger. I would say you're more than prepared." Said boy blushed at the praise and instantly became humble.

"Anyone with a good amount of training and PK could do that, honestly." Nurse Joy smiled even more at this. How someone could have so much power and still be humble(unlike a certain purple-head she had unfortunately encountered not too long ago actually) was beyond her, but she was glad that he was like that.

"In that case, would you like to have breakfast before we leave?" She suggested to him. Lucas nodded.

"Sure, why not. I'm actually kinda hungry right now. You up for it, Phione?" He asked Phione. She just rolled her eyes in response.

" **Lucas, whoever you think I am, I am NOT one to skip a meal!"** He laughed at this, and stood up.

"Alright Nurse Joy, lead the way."

-XX-

"Alright". Hunter J mumbled to herself unconciously. She was currently trying to figure out what kind of "psychic power" the strange boy had. But at the moment, it was too complicated to completely decipher and to get an accurate reading on it.

 _'Besides, for all we know, there could easily be more people with this sort of power in the world. If that's the case, than I have to be prepared._ She thought grimly.

And so Hunter J worked tirelessly throughout the night coding her device...

-XX-

'Mmmmm' The hero of Tazmily sighed with content, his empty plate shiny and clean. 'It's not as good as Mom's cooking, a but it's definitely not the worst either.'

He remembered one time during his adventure, the whole group was starving. And since they ran out of supplies, and there were no shops for miles…they had to resort to eating the creature enemies they recently defeated. Kumatora could barely eat it, Duster and Lucas didn't really mind it all that much, and Boney didn't mind it at all. He was a dog. They would eat anything really. But on the bright side, at least they had the mindpower to fight through the hunger and have the meat cooked.

Nurse Joy giggled, then spoke to the duo.

"Well, this is goodbye for now, Lucas. And good luck taking care of yourself and Phione, because I have a funny feeling you'll need it." Lucas and Phione both assured her.

"We will/ **We will!"** They answered at the same time. And as they turned and looked back, they saw Nurse Joy and Chansey waving to them. They waved back.

'You know, I forgot to ask if the bacon we had today was Pokémon meat or regular animal meat,' Lucas pondered while waving. He shook his head and grinned,'Ahhh whatever, I'm sure I'll get my answers soon enough.

How soon, they didn't know, and didn't care. As the duo of Human and Pokémon turned back, they saw the long road ahead of them. They glanced at each other, and nodded, seemingly in agreement without the need for words. They steeled themselves, before they pressed on forward headstrong...without any regrets about their decisions.

And so marked the start of a grand adventure.

* * *

 _All right, there goes Lucas and Phione! What dangers will they encounter? Will they even encounter any danger? Is Hunter J going to uncode the secrets of Lucas's PK powas?! Find out next time...on Mother Pokeman!_


End file.
